Positivistik
by snobara
Summary: "Mau kemana?"/"Jalan-jalan-aru."/"Yah, aku tahu kalau setiap orang yang keluar dari rumah ingin berjalan-jalan, tapi yang kutanyakan adalah kemana tujuanmu pergi, Kagura-chan?"/"Itu bukan urusanmu 'kan? Seharusnya kau tidak mencampuri kehidupan orang lain, Gin-chan." R&R?


"Aish... si keriting perak sialan yang satu ini..." Decak Kagura kesal.

Ia sudah menahan diri untuk tidak melampiaskan seperdelapan kekuatan _Yato_ nya pada eksistensi berambut kayak ubanan yang terus saja tidur-tiduran di sofa sambil mengorek tambang emas miliknya dengan wajah datar.

Acara di televisi yang sudah berkali-kali di servis itu menampilkan sosok pembawa berita yang sudah terkenal seantero Edo, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ketsuno Ana? Dan disini ada fans fanatiknya yang hanya bisa malas-malasan sepanjang sejarah kehidupannya.

"Itukah yang seharusnya kau ucapkan pada orang yang sudah seperti orangtua asuhmu ini, huh? Lagipula 'si keriting perak sialan yang satu ini' terlalu panjang untuk disebut, kau bisa menggantinya dengan 'Gin- _san_ yang tampan dan dermawan'. Aku tidak keberatan." Balas Gintoki seraya memeperkan hasil tambangnya ke bagian bawah sofa.

Dalam hati Kagura sudah misuh. Kenapa ia bisa tinggal seatap—dan mirisnya bekerja—dengan orang sejorok ini?

Gadis yang sering disebut _china_ itu menghela napas panjang. Kalau ia melakukan _tsukkomi_ bisa-bisa peran Shinpachi dan Shinpachi itu sendiri akan dibuang. Meski tidak terlihat seperti gadis yang baik hati, nyatanya Kagura adalah orang yang paling perhatian dengan kondisi orang-orang di sekelilingnya /inibohong.

Lalu mengabaikan omongan Gintoki tadi, ia pun melenggang ke arah pintu keluar dengan payung ungu kebangsaannya sampai suara bariton milik pria berusia duapuluhan itu menghentikan langkahnya, sesaat sebelum tangannya menggeser pintu.

"Mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan _-aru_."

"Yah, aku tahu kalau setiap orang yang keluar dari rumah ingin berjalan-jalan, tapi yang kutanyakan adalah kemana tujuanmu pergi, Kagura _-chan_?"

Jeda sesaat sampai akhirnya gadis berambut _vermilion_ itu menjawab dengan nada sarkas.

"Itu bukan urusanmu 'kan? Seharusnya kau tidak mencampuri kehidupan orang lain, Gin _-chan_."

* * *

"APA?! KAGURA- _CHAN_ PUNYA PACAR?!"

Teriakan Shinpachi menjadi _tsukkomi_ nya yang pertama di cerita ini.

Eh? Dia tidak melakukan _tsukkomi_ , katamu? Dia hanya teriak seperti orang-orang pada umumnya? Tenang saja, 99% _tsukkomi_ milik Shinpachi adalah semua hal yang sudah jelas akan diteriakan orang-orang.

"Wajahnya seperti mengejekku. Sesaat aku dengar dia bilang 'Dasar jones' tepat di mukaku. Pattsuan, apa anak itu harus kubiarkan, huh?" Lanjut Gintoki. Padahal kenyataannya nggak gitu-gitu amat. Biar dramatis, katanya.

Otae yang baru saja masuk dengan sebuah nampan berisikan camilan serta teh akhirnya membalas ucapan Gintoki yang tidur-tiduran menghadap ke pekarangan _dojo_ miliknya.

" _Mou_ , Gin- _san_ , kau tidak boleh melanggar privasi seseorang, tahu. Biar bagaimanapun Kagura- _chan_ bukan anak-anak yang harus di larang soal hubungannya dengan laki-laki seusianya, bukan?"

"Tapi anak ingusan itu masih berusia 14 tahun, Otae. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya terjerumus di usia semuda itu? Meski tidak terlihat, sejujurnya aku adalah orang yang menentang perkawinan usia muda."

Shinpachi kembali menyanggah, "Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan, huh? Kagura- _chan_ tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal yang seperti itu."

Gintoki menatap hampa pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya. Ia lalu membalas, "Kau bisa mengatakan semua itu jika kau punya bukti-bukti yang kuat, Pattsuan. Biasanya remaja zaman sekarang suka melanggar batas, bukan? Yah, meskipun kacamata sepertimu tidak akan bisa meniduri satupun kacamata pink di luar sana."

"Entah kenapa aku kesal sekali dengan omonganmu." Shinpachi mulai geram.

Sebelum ledakan _tsukkomi_ dimulai, Otae menginterupsi pembicaraan dua laki-laki yang ada di rumahnya ini dengan pertanyaan yang ajaibnya seakan pernah di dengar Shinpachi sebelumnya.

"Kalau kau sebegitunya khawatir, kenapa kau tidak menikahi Kagura- _chan_ saja, Gin- _san_?"

Ah, itu kalau nggak salah ada di episode ayam kaefsi. Detailnya silahkan tonton lagi anime Gintama di pc masing-masing.

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan bercanda, Otae. Di hatiku sudah tidak ada tempat lagi karena sudah diisi oleh Ketsuno Ana dan juga manisan."

Otae dengan cepat membalas, "Jangan biacara seperti itu, Gin _-san_. Bisa saja Kagura _-chan_ adalah pengantin sekaligus teman hidupmu, lho. Bagus 'kan? Kau tidak perlu mencari yang sudah ada di depan mata."

Sementara Gintoki mengabaikan omongan gorila betina disana, permainan takdir perlahan dimulai.

Ya. Baca ke bawah dan dewa takdir telah membuat lanjutan dari kisah mereka /plak

* * *

 **[7 tahun kemudian...]**

"Aish... si keriting perak sialan yang satu ini..." Decak Kagura kesal.

Ia sudah menahan diri untuk tidak melampiaskan seperdelapan kekuatan _Yato_ nya pada eksistensi berambut kayak ubanan yang terus saja tidur-tiduran di sofa sambil mengorek tambang emas miliknya dengan wajah datar.

Acara di televisi yang sudah berkali-kali di servis itu menampilkan sosok pembawa berita yang sudah terkenal seantero Edo, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ketsuno Ana? Dan disini ada fans fanatiknya yang hanya bisa malas-malasan sepanjang sejarah kehidupannya.

"Itukah yang seharusnya kau ucapkan pada orang yang sudah seperti orangtua asuhmu ini, huh? Lagipula 'si keriting perak sialan yang satu ini' terlalu panjang untuk disebut, kau bisa menggantinya dengan 'Gin- _san_ yang tampan dan dermawan'. Aku tidak keberatan." Balas Gintoki seraya memeperkan hasil tambangnya ke bagian bawah sofa.

Dalam hati Kagura sudah misuh. Kenapa ia bisa tinggal seatap—dan mirisnya bekerja—dengan orang sejorok ini?

Gadis yang sering disebut _china_ itu menghela napas panjang. Kalau ia melakukan _tsukkomi_ bisa-bisa peran Shinpachi dan Shinpachi itu sendiri akan dibuang. Meski tidak terlihat seperti gadis yang baik hati, nyatanya Kagura adalah orang yang paling perhatian dengan kondisi orang-orang di sekelilingnya /inibohong.

Lalu mengabaikan omongan Gintoki tadi, ia pun melenggang ke arah pintu keluar dengan payung ungu kebangsaannya sampai suara bariton milik pria berusia duapuluhan itu menghentikan langkahnya, sesaat sebelum tangannya menggeser pintu.

"Mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan _-aru_."

"Yah, aku tahu kalau setiap orang yang keluar dari rumah ingin berjalan-jalan, tapi yang kutanyakan adalah kemana tujuanmu pergi, Kagura _-chan_?"

Jeda sesaat sampai akhirnya gadis berambut _vermilion_ itu menjawab dengan nada sarkas.

"Itu bukan urusanmu 'kan? Seharusnya kau tidak mencampuri kehidupan orang lain, Gin _-chan_."

Aneh. Rasanya Gintoki pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya.

Ia ingin bangun, takut-takut ini adalah dunia paralel dimana ia terjebak selama ribuan juta tahun dalam musim panas tanpa akhir *. Tapi rasanya tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakan, sangat. Namun dengan segenap kekuatan jiwa dan raga, Gintoki bisa terbebas dari tarikan gravitasi sofa yang menjeratnya.

Pria berambut perak itu langsung memeluk tubuh proporsional Kagura dari belakang seraya berbisik, "Siapa yang bilang kalau kau boleh pergi, nyonya Sakata?"

Kagura _blushing_ berat dengan apa yang suaminya katakan. Jarang-jarang seorang Sakata Gintoki bisa bersikap posesif seperti ini. Yah, nggak tahu juga sih /plak.

" _Ano_... sepertinya aku datang di waktu yang tidak tepat, ya?"

Sayangnya momen mereka diinterupsi oleh sosok cantik—yang sejak awal polosnya nggak ketulungan—yang saat ini tengah berdiri di luar markas Yorozuya.

"So-Soyo- _chan_!" Kagura memekik. Buru-buru ia melepas dekapan suaminya dan membuka pintu sampai hampir merusak engselnya.

Tapi sayangnya lagi disana tidak hanya ada Soyo si _hime-sama_. Disana juga ada kapten Divisi 1 kepolisian Shinsengumi, Okita Sougo.

" _Ojamashimasu_ , _Danna_."

"Souichiro- _kun_!"

"Sougo _desu_."

"Kami mau memberikan undangan." Sahut Soyo sembari menyerahkan undangan yang dimaksud.

Lalu seolah tidak ingin kalah dengan aksi mesra si Kagura dengan Gintoki, Sougo melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Soyo, "Seperti yang kalian tahu, sebentar lagi aku dan _Hime_ - _sama_ akan menikah."

" _Mou_! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi, Okita- _san_!"

"Kamu juga jangan memanggilku 'Okita- _san_ ', dong."

"Ehehehe..."

Gintoki menyambar undangan pernikahan dua sejoli yang ada hadapannya—yang entah kenapa membuatnya sangat kesal—sembari melakukan hal yang sama pada Kagura seperti yang Sougo lakukan pada Soyo.

"Heh, sudah sana cari tempat lain untuk bermesraan. Kalian mengganggu momenku dengan seseorang disini."

" _Gomennasai_... ehehe."

Setelah dua pasangan tadi pergi, Gintoki menutup pintu dan menguncinya. "...sampai mana kita tadi?"

 **—** **Fin—**

 **Cerita ini masih memiliki misteri yang lumayan besar.  
"Apa yang terjadi sehingga Kagura dan Gintoki bisa bersama?" Atau, "Kenapa Soyo dan Sougo bisa memutuskan untuk menikah?"  
Apa kalian memikirkan itu? Kalau iya, maka selamat.**

 **Yah, saya cuma mau bilang itu doang sih /plak**

 ***) Merujuk ke anime Suzumiya Haruhi no... lupa saya. Pokoknya itulah. Ya, bagus kalau kalian paham. Yang nggak paham berarti kalian masih belum mendalami dunia wibu lebih lanjut lagi :'v**


End file.
